The Elementals
The Elementals are a group of evil mask spirits who have the power to manipulate the elements of earth, water, fire and air and use them to cause chaos across the world. Their only appearance is in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, where they served as four of the main antagonists, and Doctor Neo Cortex used them as a power source for Crunch Bandicoot, with three out of all four of them giving him elemental powers when he was first created. After Crash defeated them, they were sealed away in a hibernation state again. History Like Aku Aku and Uka Uka, the Elementals were possibly powerful witch doctors many years ago who put their spirits into magical masks when they died. Afterwords, they had caused massive amounts of damage to the world such as the Ice Age (Wa-Wa and Lo-Lo), earthquakes (Rok-Ko and Py-Ro), and floods (Wa-Wa), as said by him. They were then sealed away by the Ancients. It is unclear whether the Ancients used the Power Crystals to seal them away, like Crash did, or if they were powerful enough to seal them away with their own power. They may or may not be brothers so it is unknown if they are related to Aku Aku and Uka Uka. Biographies Rok-Ko Rok-Ko is the Elemental of Earth, quick to anger with a head made of rocks. He has the personality of a typical school bully, and his immature insults to Crash reflect this. He controls earthly forces such as earthquakes and landslides. The only witnessed powers he possesses are causing rocks to fall from the sky and protecting Crunch with a rock sphere. He also might have a bit of control of fire as rocks turn on fire when Crunch touches rocks. It was stated by Cortex that the other Elementals are significantly more powerful, making Rok-Ko the weakest mask. He is voiced by Tom Wilson in the English version and voiced by Toshiaki Kuwahara in the Japanese version. Quotes *''"What are you looking at, fuzzhead!? I'm Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental. Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex woke me from my captive slumber, and now, I'm free to pulverize whatever gets in my way. Oh-hoh, don't even think about getting those Crystals, runt. 'Cause if you do, I'm gonna bury you alive."'' *''"You want a piece o' me, bandicoot? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Hah! Wuss."'' *''"Oh, I am gonna shake, rattle, and roll your bandicoot butt!"'' *''"Well, well, looks like the bandicoot's been busy collecting Crystals! I warned you, bandicoot."'' Wa-Wa Wa-Wa is the Elemental of Water, out to flush the world clean and rebuild it as he remembers it. He has a militaristic personality by speaking in a stereotypical drill sergeant voice, and his powers include transforming Crunch's body into suspended water, and creating balls of ice. He can also bestow the ability to create energy waves. He is voiced by R. Lee Ermey in the English version and voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in the Japanese version. Quotes *''"Crash Bandicoot, you've got some nerve setting foot into my domain without an invitation. Don't talk back to me. I'll fix that attitude problem of yours!"'' *''"Leave my levels alone!"'' *''"They're gonna have to hang you out to dry when I get through with you!"'' *''"Ah, get over here, you little orange sponge!"'' Py-Ro Py-Ro is the Elemental of Fire and the strongest of the Elementals as well as their leader. When perturbed, his temper is known to go off like a volcano, though he is somewhat calm, if not somewhat insane. He can conjure fire from the ground or as a wall and transforms Crunch into a load of smoldering rocks in his form, showing he may have power over the Earth element. He is voiced by Mark Hamill in the English version and voiced by Toshitaka Shimizu in the Japanese version. Quotes *''(laughs) "On the contrary, Aku Aku, spells disaster for you and the precious planet you care so much about. Destroy him!"'' *''"I realize my brethren have had some trouble with you, my little orange friend, but I'm not quite sure why. Hmm, is it getting hot in here? Is it safe to be wearing that fur!? It looks FLAMMABLE!"'' *"Hmm, I have a taste for some deep-fried bandicoot." *''"Hope you brought your sunscreen, cause you're gonna burn!"'' *''"Ah, the triumphant hero Crash reduced to a pile of smoldering ash."'' Lo-Lo Lo-Lo is the Elemental of Air. He has dominions over the the forces of wind, lightning and atmosphere. He can create electricity and lasers at will, and can transform Crunch into a huge, genie-like entity that can throw electricity. He has a somewhat effeminate personality, and is quite arrogant, loving to crack jokes whenever possible. He is voiced by Jess Harnell in the English version and voiced by Masaru Ikeda in the Japanese version. Quotes *''"The Crash Bandicoot, eh? Oh, I've heard so much about you. And this is the hero I have to blow away!? Hah! Seems like a bunch of hot air to me."'' *''"Is there a draft in here!?"'' *''"Not used to the weather here, are ya, wimp!?"'' *''"Hey, look! The orange boy likes to fly!"'' Gallery The_Elementals.png|Aku Aku meets the Elementals at the Hyperspace Temple. Elementalart.jpg|Rok-Ko and Py-Ro concept art in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Rok-ko.jpg|Rok-Ko in The Wrath of Cortex. Rok-Ko Wrath of Cortex.png Wa-Wa.png|Wa-Wa in The Wrath of Cortex. Wa-Wa The Wrath of Cortex.png Py-Ro.png|Py-Ro in The Wrath of Cortex. Py-Ro The Wrath of Cortex.png Lo-Lo.png|Lo-Lo in The Wrath of Cortex. Trivia *Each Elemental is voiced by a celebrity voice actor. Rok-Ko is voiced by Thomas F. Wilson (who played High School bully Biff Tannen in Back to the Future, and Rok-Ko calling Crash "fuzzhead" is a reference to Biff's catchphrase "butthead"), Wa-Wa is voiced by R. Lee Ernery (who voiced Sergeant Hartman in Full Metal Jacket, Sarge in Toy Story, a drill sergeant in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and Sarge in My Life as a Teenage Robot), Lo-Lo is voiced by Jess Harnell (the voice of Wakko Warner who would later go on to voice Crash himself) and Py-Ro is voiced by Mark Hamill (best known for portraying Luke Skywalker in Star Wars and voicing the Joker in the DC Comics Animated Universe). Each of the Elementals' personalities are meant to reflect those roles. *Interestingly, Clancy Brown (the voice of Dr. Cortex and Uka-Uka) voiced fellow supervillain Lex Luthor in the DC Comics Animated Universe, alongside Mark Hamill's Joker. This makes it the second time the two have worked together in voice acting, both times as antagonists. *They share the one game only trait with Rilla Roo, Von Clutch, Pasadena, Willie, Rusty Walrus, Zem, and Zam. *Out of all of past villains, they never came to Crash's "birthday party" in Crash Twinsanity, though this is because they were imprisoned at the end of The Wrath of Cortex. *It is never established in The Wrath of Cortex about how Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex actually freed and woke the Elementals. *Py-Ro's name comes from the word "pyro" which is short for "pyromaniac", "pyrocellulose", "pyrotechnic" or "pyrogallic". The other mask names are also similar in their name derivitives; Wa-Wa is how a young English speaking child would generally say Water, Rok-Ko is the name Rocco and also derived from the word "rock", and Lo-Lo is derived from the word "blow" *It seems ironic that Lo-Lo is fought after Py-Ro, given that Py-Ro is stated to be the strongest mask and the leader of the Elementals. Though, the boss fight for Air Crunch is considered significantly more difficult. *Py-Ro is also the only Elemental who speaks during Uka Uka and Aku Aku's meeting at the Hyperspace Temple, another hint that Py-Ro is the leader. *They are well known by Aku Aku and Uka Uka and know them well as well. They have an antagonistic relationship with Aku Aku as they taunt him. *Lo-Lo is the only elemental whose name is never mentioned throughout the game, and the only elemental whose name is not related to his element. *After players have beaten two of the levels in his Warp Room, Wa-Wa will appear and break the fourth wall by saying, "Leave my levels alone!". *Each of the Elementals have their own version of a hidden lab in the last level of that mask's respective Warp Room that suits their corresponding element. (Compactor Reactor: Rock - Rok-Ko, H2 Oh No: Water - Wa-Wa, Fahrenheit Frenzy: Fire - Py-Ro, Weathering Heights: Wind - Lo-Lo) es:Los Elementales fr:Masque des Eléments pt:Elementais pt-br:Elementos ru:Элементали Category:Characters Category:Masks Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Villains